


Too far gone

by squirrellysemantics



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-11
Updated: 2010-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrellysemantics/pseuds/squirrellysemantics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set somewhere between AC2 and ACB, some thoughts as to why Leonardo looks so... haggard in the ACB trailer.</p><p>There are warnings included that are spoilers for this dark fic.  Click through and look for the link to the end notes for those warnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too far gone

**Author's Note:**

> For those that need content warnings, please skip to the end of the piece. For those that don't wish to be spoiled by warnings, read on.

  
I own nothing of Ubisoft.  
\---------------------------

Leonardo woke to a thick head and a wooly tongue.  Indulged in too much wine the night before.  Too common an occurrence these days it seemed.  Painfully bright sun spilling across his bed forced his eyes shut as he used the moment to stretch, coaxing his muscles into some small degree of usefulness.

The rasp of a bearded chin across his hip bone tickled him into a surprised burst of laughter. 

Ezio.  When… how?

Hands roughened by the hilt of a sword seemed to need no further encouragement, beginning to massage the lean muscle of his calves.

Leonardo relaxed under the touch, letting himself soak it in.  How he had missed this.

His legs were pressed apart to allow a weight to settle in between them, soft hair brushing his inner thighs.  He peeked for only a moment before giving himself over to a dark head in motion as teeth nibbled at delicate skin.

Fingers wrapped around his cock, coaxing him to hardness. He whimpered helplessly when lips tugged at the edge of his foreskin, the rush of blood nowhere near his brain dulling his wits even further.

A tongue skillfully followed the vein along the underside of him, ending its journey by capturing the pearl of his precome as if it were a precious thing. 

The suction.  That marvelous suction had him bucking under the mouth’s ministrations. Leonardo held a hand to his lips, as if this would somehow keep his moans from escaping.  His other hand curled tenderly around the ear of the man working him so expertly, surprised to find the hair shorter than when they had last met.  The random thought fled from his brain when a finger began to make its way inside him, slick from sweat and saliva.

He couldn’t control himself, trying to thrust in earnest, but shoulders pushed under his legs to force them higher, leaving him with little traction.  There was nothing for him to do but give in to the warmth, the wet velvet glove encasing him above and the friction, the stab of penetration below.  It was relentless, building in rhythm and force until he could take no more.

There was nothing that would contain his cry this time.  He shouted with each pulse as he shot again and again down the throat that claimed him.

A harsh chuckle forced him into a frown, too addled to realize why a wave of dread should wash over him so.

 “Ah, did you enjoy that my little engineer? Usually you are not so… enthusiastic.”

The words.  The voice.  It was wrong.  All wrong.

Leonardo finally looked down with clear eyes, heart sinking like a leaden balloon to break through his lassitude.

Hair became darker, coarser, not as sleek as it should have been.  What in his mind had been warm features in reality became sharper. Gone was the humor, the sensuality replaced by a smile that was cold and cruel.

“Where do you go, hmm?  Do you think of your friend when I make you cry out like a whore?” 

An involuntary shiver masked Leonardo’s sob as a rough tongue ceased its musings to clean what fluid remained on his spent cock. 

“There is nowhere to hide. Not even in your thoughts,” the dark devil said as he finally made his way up to claim a kiss.  He merely laughed when Leonardo turned his head, having none of it. 

“Ohh, how sweet!” he continued, roaring with delight as if it were the greatest joke in the world.  “You still think what you want is of concern to me.”

Leonardo tried not to cry out when a fist grabbed at his scalp, pulling by the hair by its roots to force him to look directly at the man who was now straddling his chest. 

“You’re mine as long as I have need of you, tenero,” said Cesare, free hand undoing the laces of his breeches as the other gave the head in its grasp a shake one would give to a disobedient cur.  “You’d do well to remember that.”

  


 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains sexual situations that are dubious or non-consensual in nature.


End file.
